Perkins at Hogwarts, 1868
by hpdude47
Summary: Over a century before Perkins worked with Arthur Weasley at the Ministry, he was an eager 1st year at Hogwarts school! Look for familiar charicters, as well as some familiar families!
1. The Flight to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter Universe

* * *

Alan Perkins had never been so excited in his life. Today, the young son of a farmer was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Al was a short and skinny boy, barely turned eleven. He had scruffy light brown hair and blue eyes, and his chest was so thin he almost looked emancipated. His parents, although magical, owned and worked a farm near York.

Al's older sister Adele came out of her room, school trunk clenched in one hand, broom in the other. Adele was a girl of fourteen, slim and a head taller than her little brother. She was starting her fourth year at Hogwarts and she was in Ravenclaw.

"Better hurry up," She told her brother. "We'll miss Albus and Fabian if we don't leave soon!" She went about affixing her trunk to her homemade broom in preparation to taking off.

Al could hardly keep his hands steady as he tied his trunk to his own broom. He had heard all sorts of stories about Hogwarts from his sister and he couldn't wait to go there himself. He was most excited about the Sorting. Adele would not tell her how it was done, but he knew all about the different houses. He figured he'd probably end up in Ravenclaw with his sister, but he really hoped he would be chosen for Gryffindor.

"When we get there are they going to sort right away?" Al asked, unable to contain his excitement."

"Yes," said Adele, rolling her eyes. "Although I wish we wouldn't. We have to wait for that and old Nigellus's boring speeches before we get to the feast."

Al could have cared less for how long he had to wait for food. He was looking forward to the sorting and seeing the Great Hall so much that any thought of food was pressed out of his mind.

Just as Al finished tying up his trunk, his mother and father walked in the room to see them off.

"Have a safe trip," Mrs. Perkins told her children. "Owl us when you get there," she added to Adele.

"Be good!" Said Mr. Perkins. Turning to his son he said, "Make sure you find out when Quidditch trials are, boy!" Mr. Perkins beamed at his boy proudly. When he was at Hogwarts he was the Keeper and Captain of the Hufflepuff team. Adele was the Seeker of the Ravenclaw team and an extremely good flier, as Mr. Perkins always pointed out to his friends when they had cookouts.

"I will, dad!" Said Al.

"Well, I suppose you'll be coming back for Christmas," said Mrs. Perkins as Adele mounted her broom. "Take care of Al, dear," She said to Adele.

"I will, mom," Said Adele. Mrs. Perkins gave them both a kiss and Mr. Perkins gave them both hugs, then they shoved off.

Al followed his sister as they climbed higher and higher, turning around to face north. Al loved the feeling of the wind pounding in his hair; he loved flying in general. Adele leaned down on her broom to accelerate and Al followed suit.

"If we follow that road we'll meet up with Albus and Fabian in a few minutes," Said Adele, pointing. Trustingly, Al followed his sister as she turned to the left to stay over the road far far below.

They flew on a few minutes over the English countryside, passing near villages and towns as they continued onward. They didn't have to travel very far when they saw two figures on brooms approaching from the right.

"There they are," Said Adele excitedly as the two boys flew towards them. Al recognized them at once: Fabian Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Both boys frequented the Perkin's house so Al knew them very well. They were both fifth year Gryffindors and excellent quiddich players.

Fabian was a tall boy with messy black hair and glasses. He played seeker on the Gryffindor quiddich team. He was intelligent, good looking, and was well known in the school as a prankster.

Albus was even taller than Fabian and he had long brown hair that came halfway down his back in waves. He was a Chaser on the Gryffindor team, one of the best they ever had. But apart from that, he was an extremely talented wizard. Only in his fifth year, he was already the most powerful student at Hogwarts, and he even gave the teachers a run for their money. Not to mention he was extremely attractive.

Adele gave a very audible sigh as Albus came into clear focus. His long wavy hair was blowing behind him as his robes billowed in the wind. Fabian's hair was flopping behind him. They both smiled and waved as they got closer.

"Hi!" Said Albus. "Have a good summer?"

"Yeah," Said Adele, short of breath. "It was wonderful, how about yours?"

"It was fun," Said Albus. "I studied in Austria this summer, they have some really interesting alchemy there." Alchemy was one of Albus's favorite hobbies.

"Yeah, all work and no fun," Said Fabian teasingly.

"What did you do all summer?" Al asked.

"Quidditch, what else?" Fabian said. Al laughed.

"Trying to get as good as Albus?" Joked Adele.

"Now, now," Said Albus good-humoredly, "I'm nowhere near the flyer Fabian here is, you know that."

"But you're still really good," Breathed Adele, flying closer to him. Albus chuckled. Al could tell that Albus enjoyed Adele's affection, but so far Albus hadn't shown any interest in dating.

Al started flying closer to Fabian. "Weren't you staying with your muggle friend this summer?" Al asked him eagerly. Fabian chuckled. He knew Al was fascinated with anything to do with muggles and he enjoyed indulging the boy.

"Yeah, near Worchester," Fabian said. "We stayed on his ranch all summer working without magic."

"Without magic?" Al said, "That must have been tough!"

"Yeah," Fabian said, "But whenever I could I snuck off and played Quidditch! We're going to beat Slytherin this year, I just know it!"

"What did you find out about muggles?" Al asked. Fabian chuckled.

"You know those railroads the muggles are building up and down the country?" Fabian asked. Al nodded enthusiastically. "Well, I've heard that they're planning to plot a special wizarding line from London to Hogsmede so we can take the train to Hogwarts!"

"Wow!" Al practically squealed in excitement. He thought giant furnaces that propelled huge chunks of metal miles across parallel metal bars were fascinating. His father, and most wizards, thought it was a bit silly.

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" Fabian asked.

"Ravenclaw probably," Said Al. "My mom and sister were in it. But my dad was in Hufflepuff."

"It doesn't necessarily have to run in the family." Said Fabian. "You could end up in Slytherin or Gryffindor!"

"I don't want to be in Slytherin!" Said Al, remembering the bad things Adele had told him about the house. "But I really want to be in Gryffindor!"

"You might just be," Said Fabian. "You'll just have to tell the troll that."

"Troll?" Al asked, looking frightened.

"Yeah, the troll you have to wrestle!" Fabian said, chuckling and flying off to talk to Adele leaving Al looking mildly terrified.

"Don't mind him," Albus said, flying over to Al, "It's a running joke that's long been a tradition in Hogwarts that first years have to wrestle a troll to be sorted. Don't worry, there's no troll."

Al let out a sigh of relief. He could always count on Albus to be wise and honest. He looked to his left to see Fabian flying very close to Adele, pretending to have trouble hearing over the wind. Albus looked from them to Al and winked. Al smiled and giggled softly.

They flew on for a few hours to the north as the weather started to get cooler. Albus, Fabian, and Adele took turns breaking the wind for the others as they began flying in formation to make better time. The air was starting to get cooler and Al could feel his hands starting to get slightly numb.

Al could see the sun start to set in the west. He really hoped they would get there soon; this was undoubtedly the longest flight he had ever taken and he was getting tired. He noticed the terrain getting more and more mountainous and he knew it couldn't be far.

As they flew over the hills, Al spotted another group of four flying figures to his right. He was going to point them out to Albus, who was leading, but his hands were too cold. However, Albus spotted them and motioned for them to join.

Straining his neck Al tried to get a better look at them. There were three boys and one girl in the group, all of them around Albus and Fabian's age except the boy in the rear, who looked younger. The lead boy was wearing a funny brown cloak and held an awkward expression on his face. The boy flying behind him to the left was exceptionally pale with light blonde hair and wearing a black robe. His expression said that he'd rather not join Albus's group and only did so because it was too tiring to fly alone. The girl to the lead boy's back right was a very odd looking girl indeed; she was darker-skinned and was laden with odd-looking jewelry that seemed to come from distant parts of the world. The boy bringing up the rear was a fairly small red-haired boy with a fairly excited look on his face.

"Ah," Said Albus, greeting the four of them like they were old friends. The pale boy looked at him distastefully and the young redhead nervously. The other two looked as though they had not even heard him.

"Introductions are in order," Said Albus, looking back at Al and recognizing that he did not know any of the new people. "This is Edgar Lovegood, 6th year Ravenclaw." He indicated the boy in the front with the odd expression. Al was starting to think the odd expression, which was one of mild surprise, was stuck on his face. He nodded towards them briefly.

"On his left is fifth year Ravenclaw Cassandra Trelawny." Albus said. The odd-looking girl with the beads and jewelry turned towards the group.

"How are you doing? Fine I sense." Cassandra said without waiting for an answer. "Oh, you dear," She said, looking at Al. "Please do watch out for birds, I see them giving you trouble." Al didn't know what to say at this proclamation.

"And you," She added, looking at Fabian. "Alas, you will be facing hardships. A family in turmoil, and failed endeavors. But I see things turning out better for you in the long run." Fabian looked slightly worried at this.

"She's a Seer," Adele whispered to Al. "A damn good one too, she predicted all my final grades to me last year with perfect accuracy! Just don't let her start telling you bad things about yourself."

"And I believe this is Rathus Malfoy," Albus said, "Fourth year Slytherin." Rathus gave a curt bow towards the group but didn't say anything, nor soften his face.

"And if I'm not mistaken, this is Markus Weasley bringing up the rear," Albus said. The small redhead beamed. "It's your first year, isn't it?" Albus asked kindly.

"Yeah!" Said Markus. "Hey, did you know my sister? She graduated last year!"

"Yeah, she wouldn't go to the Yule ball with me," Fabian said with a mock scowl.

"Who's the little one?" Asked Edgar Lovegood, speaking for the first time and looking at Al in a very pearcing way.

"I'm Al…Alan Perkins." Said Al nervously under Edgar's unusually large eyes.

"Can you see the thestrals?" Edgar asked suddenly.

"The…the thestrals?" Asked Al, confused. He didn't know what Thestrals were but he didn't have a good feeling about them.

"He can't now," Said Cassandra. "But I daresay he will."

"Cassandra!" Adele shrieked. "Al doesn't have to be hearing that! He's only eleven, he doesn't need any of that!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Asked Al, looking from face to face, but an odd sort of silence had fallen over the group. Fabian was looking scared, Adele scarred and furious, Rathus indifferent, Cassandra looking sad and meditative, Markus looking confused, and Edgar looking like he was thinking. Albus, however, looked relaxed and thoughtful.

"We should be there in a moment." Said Albus, taking the lead from Fabian and breaking the silence. "Let's start our descent."

The group of them started dropping in altitude following a stream that curved between two mountains. As they passed the mountains, all of Al's confusion was blown away as he gasped at the magnificent sight ahead of them.

On the top of a hill sat Hogwarts Castle, magnificent in all it's wings and towers, shadows cast over it mysteriously in the fading light. As they reached the landing area, Al knew he was in for an exciting year.


	2. On the Lake

As Hogwarts became ever closer Albus and Fabian lead the group down to a general landing area next to Hogsmede village. More and more students were coming in from all over the country and they all diverged on the grassy area.

A middle-aged witch was overseeing the landing of the students. Al could only assume that she was a Hogwarts teacher but beyond that he didn't recognize her. She saw the four of them then shot sparks out of her wand indicating a small space of ground on the left side of the clearing.

Fabian touched down first, followed by Albus then the others. Al touched down, grateful that the ride was finally over. As much as he liked flying he was really worn out by that long trip. He wasn't looking forward to flying back home in December when it was bound to be below freezing on the ground, let alone in the atmosphere.

The warm early September air heated his hands as they rubbed them vigorously together. He looked around to see the rest of his group all warming themselves as well. The witch was instructing the students where to go.

"First years follow Mr. Kod to the boats." She instructed. "All others head to the carriages."

"Well, you're on your own little bro," Said Adele, mussing his hair with her hand. "Be good now, and good luck on the sorting."

"Yeah, bop the troll one in the nose," Fabian joked. Albus chuckled and shook his head.

"You'll be fine." Albus said, passing Al. "I'll see you after the sorting."

They walked off, Edgar and Cassandra together, Rathus by himself, and Albus, Adele, and Fabian walking off, Adele perusing Albus and Fabian perusing Adele. Al was left alone with Markus Wesley. The red-haired boy was slightly taller than him on the ground but still fairly short and small.

"Well, I suppose we get on the boats," Said Markus nervously.

"Yeah," Said Al, and they walked off together. Al could tell that Markus was nearly as nervous as he was.

"So you're friends with Albus?" Asked Markus.

"Yeah," Said Al. "He's a family friend, used to watch me when I was little."

"He visits us too." Markus said. "My sister Emily fancied him even though she was three years older."

"My sister fancies him too!" Al chuckled.

"Is she your only sibling?" Markus asked.

"Yeah," Said Al. "Do you have any others besides Emily?"

"One," Said Markus. "Marielle, she's two years older than Emily but she was in Slytherin. Became distant with the rest of the family. Then she went off and married a Malfoy."

"A Malfoy?" Al asked.

"You heard of the Malfoy family, right?" Markus asked darkly.

"A little. I just know their pretty rich." Said Al.

"Rich and powerful, that is!" Said Markus. "Dad tells me that they're influencing the Ministry and Hogwarts too! He says Headmaster Nigellus is an old friend of theirs. Mind you, the House of Black isn't any better."

"Surely they can't all be bad!" Said Al.

"Yeah, my dad's friends with Craig Black, and he's nice," Said Markus. "But he's sort of a family outcast. Weaslys don't usually get along with Blacks and Malfoys."

Al felt suddenly jealous that the Perkins family name didn't carry as much weight as Black or Malfoy, or even Wesley. Al was only a third generation wizard—his great grandfather had been a muggle farmer. Although he liked to say he was a pureblood, most would consider him only a half-blood since most Pureblood families can trace their ancestry back at least eight to ten generations.

But the moment of jealousy passed. Everyone knew Black and Malfoy were two families you didn't want to mess with. Al was happy to be in a little-known family than a dark one.

"Do you fly?" Asked Al, changing the subject.

Instantly Markus's face lit up. "Yeah!" He said excitedly. "I fly all the time at home!"

"Me too!" Said Al. "Are you trying out for the team?"

"Yeah," Markus said. "If I get into Gryffindor, I can take my sister's place! She was a beater, and a captain!"

"Isn't there a chaser spot open too?" Al asked.

"I think so." Markus said. "No spots on Ravenclaw or Slytherin, from what I've heard, but I think half of Hufflepuff's team graduated last year."

"Well, I hope I get into Gryffindor then!" Said Al, thinking about the quidditch pitch with a yearning feeling.

They had reached the area where the boats were docked. A large and gruffy man who could only be Mr. Kod was helping the students onto the boats.

"Hand me your things, you'll get them back once you get to your dorms." He said through a mouthful of tobacco. Al and Markus gave Mr. Kod their things, both wondering if the school already knew which dorms they would be delivering them to.

Mr. Kod helped them up onto a small rowboat on the dock. Al and Markus looked at each other nervously as they sat down. Adele had said the first years traditionally rode across the lake in a boat; the only thing is he didn't know what would be waiting for them on the other side.

Al felt the boat rock slightly and looked up to see two girls joining them. One was dark haired and thin, the other was brown-haired and slightly heavyset.

"Hi," Said the brown-haired girl as she sat down.

"Hi," Said both boys. There was a pause.

"Well," The brown-haired girl said, sounding slightly annoyed. "Aren't you going to tell us who you are?"

"Oh, uh…" Said Markus. "I'm Markus Wesley, and this is…uh, Alan Perkins."

"Perkins?" The brown haired girl said, looking at Al. "My sister knows your sister. They're in the same year but different houses."

"Uh, right," Said Al, not sure what to say.

"I'm Nancy Prewitt by the way," The brown-haired girl said.

"And I'm Amanda Brown," Said the dark-haired girl.

"Nice to meet you," Markus mumbled. Al merely nodded.

"Wesley, is it?" Nancy said, eyeing Markus curiously. "Do you happen to have a cousin Charles?"

"Yeah," Said Markus. "He's in fifth year here but he lives in a different part of the country, I don't see him often."

"My sister knows him too," Nancy informed him. "They dated for a year but broke up."

"A Prewett and a Wesley together, imagine that," Amanda said. Both girls giggled.

"What, is there a feud between your families?" Al asked. Just as he said it, he wished he hadn't because it sounded nosy.

"Well, not really," Said Markus. "More of a, I dunno, a bit of a running joke." Both he and Nancy giggled.

"What?" Said Al, really confused.

"Well, this is what happened." Nancy said. "Last year when Charles and my sister Jane broke up, Charles got into a conversation with Cassandra Trelawny."

Both Markus and Brown rolled their eyes. Al looked confused; he didn't understand

"Cassandra's a Seer," Said Nancy. "Not just a crackpot either, she really has the second sight, a really good one too."

"She's creepy," Said Amanda, a touch of awe in her voice.

"Well, Charles was all upset about breaking up with Jane, and he was desperately trying to ask Cassandra if she could see any romantic prospects for him." Nancy said.

"So what happened?" Al asked.

"All she said was this:" Nancy said, preparing to recite the words from memory: "The houses of Wesley and Prewitt will stand apart for a century henceforth, but thereafter will be joined by blood and a bond of love."

She, Amanda, and Markus all laughed. Al had to admit it sounded pretty funny.

"So, apparently, one of my descendents is going to end up with one of his descendents," Nancy said, still giggling. "But when we get older Markus we can't date, because that would go against Cassandra's prediction."

Markus didn't look at all upset over this news.

"All aboard!" Kod's voice sounded over the harbor. A second later the boats gave a little lurch as they started forward across the lake. The talk almost completely died out as the boats sailed closer and closer to the castle, anticipation taking over the young first years as they passed under Hogwarts Castle for the first time.


End file.
